Jamais sans toi
by Tahiri-Chan
Summary: L'histoire se déroule quelques années après la capture des cartes. Une ombre plane sur Shaolan...Sakura pourra t'elle le sauver ? Désolée, le titre n'est vraiment original mais aucune inspiration...


**HISTOIRE CCS**

 _Source_ : Card Captor Sakura

Rating : T, pour la violence (quand même)

 _Couple_ : l'indétrônable, je ne suis pas capable de les séparer… Pas de Yaoi prévu.

 _Style_ : Se situe dans la suite des premiers livres, juste un one-shot (oui, c'est possible ! - Pour ceux qui me « connaissent », j'ai tendance à écrire de loooooongues histoires, même quand ce n'est pas prévu comme ça à la base ) Cette histoire m'est passée par la tête, alors que je suis en train d'achever une fic GW et comme d'habitude, je dois écrire pour exorciser…

Je pars du principe que vous avez la culture du manga – je ne détaille pas trop certains points de ce fait…

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

Sakura regardait les cerisiers qui bordaient leur allée si familière. Elle attendait patiemment, debout, au milieu de cette allée. C'était bientôt l'heure. Elle n'était pas en retard, jamais le premier jour. Elle repassa avec sa main distraitement les plis de sa jupe d'uniforme, bleu marine à carreaux. Puis, elle le sentit. Il arrivait.

En ce mois de septembre, qui voyait les écoliers sortir doucement de leur léthargie estivale, le temps était doux. C'était le premier jour de la rentrée des classes après les grandes vacances. Sakura avait revêtu avec plaisir son uniforme de lycéenne, qui lui seyait parfaitement. Tomoyo avait bien essayé d'y apporter quelques touches personnels, avec un nœud un peu plus long, des chaussettes brodées finement, le règlement du lycée Miyazaki de Tomoéda était assez strict et ne lui avait pas permis d'exprimer davantage son côté créatif, au grand soulagement – discret – de sa meilleure amie.

Et aujourd'hui, elle attendait, pour se rendre à l'école, celui pour qui son cœur battait depuis déjà 6 ans. Ils étaient traditionnellement séparés lors des vacances du mois d'Août, car en échange de la possibilité d'étudier ici, à Tomoéda, sa famille qui résidait à Hong Kong, exigeait qu'il revienne pour les congés d'été. Sakura devait donc chaque année se passer de lui pendant un mois. Et c'était long, si long.

Mais il arrivait. Encore un peu plus grand, encore un peu plus beau quand dans ces souvenirs. A chaque fois, elle se disait qu'elle saurait se tenir, qu'elle ne lui sauterait pas au cou. Et comme chaque année, elle cédait quand elle le voyait. Elle courut comme une folle le long de l'allée alors que son ami s'était arrêté, semblant attendre l'impact.

\- Ouch ! Doucement, Sakura ! Moi aussi, je suis heureux de te voir !

Sakura serra fort l'amour de sa vie, inspirant son odeur qui lui avait tant manqué.

\- Shaolan ! Tu m'as encore terriblement manqué. C'est de plus en plus dur…

\- Je le sais, ma douce, je le sais. Pour moi aussi. Mais je suis là.

Même si elle commençait à avoir l'habitude des mots tendres de son amoureux, à chaque fois, l'effet était le même. Elle sentit ses joues rosir.

\- Et si…on y allait ? On va être en retard.

Souriant légèrement face à la gêne perceptible de sa petite amie, Shaolan lui emboîtât le pas.

\- Toya n'est pas là ? S'enquit-il.

\- Non, il est au travail…Et il sait très bien que le premier jour, c'est sacré ! Répondit Sakura, en faisant les gros yeux.

\- Alors, je peux ?

Il tendit sa main vers sa compagne, qui comprit le geste. Elle se saisit alors de la main tendue et c'est main dans la main qu'ils se dirigèrent vers le lycée. Elle savoura encore plus cette possibilité offerte de pouvoir toucher la peau de Shaolan. Toya la surveillait tellement qu'elle n'avait même pas le droit à un peu d'intimité. Il leur était interdit de s'embrasser ou même de se tenir la main en public, ou encore mieux, Sakura avait interdiction de se rendre chez Shaolan si elle y était seule.

\- Tout de même, quel vieux jeu, ce Toya ! De quoi je me mêle ! Grouuuuuu !

\- C'est ton frère, Sakura, il t'aime et te protège... l'excusa simplement Shaolan

\- Mais il sait très bien que tu ne me ferais aucun mal… fit tristement Sakura, en secouant la tête.

\- Peut-être pas comme tu le penses…Je suis un garçon, et toi, chaque jour, tu deviens de plus en plus belle.

Sakura devint rouge pivoine, sentant le regard amoureux que son ami lui lançait. Puis elle changea bien vite de sujet :

\- Ton voyage s'est bien passé ? Tes vacances ?

Shaolan rentra dans son jeu, connaissant très bien sa petite amie :

\- Eh bien, un peu curieux tout de même.

\- Ah ? De quel point de vue ? Tu m'as rien dit au téléphone.

\- Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter et peut-être que c'est moi qui me suis fait des idées. Mère ne se montrait pas trop favorable à mes sorties habituelles et je ne pouvais guère aller quelque part sans gardes du corps…

La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de sourire, connaissant le niveau en sports de combat de son ami et sa puissance magique.

\- Elle ne t'a pas vu grandir…

\- Hmmmm…peut-être.

Sakura regarda son compagnon : elle le trouva encore un peu changé. Il la dépassait déjà d'une tête, son corps se faisait athlétique, taillé par une pratique sportive intense, et ses cheveux châtains foncés taillés légèrement plus court lui donnaient un charme plus mature. Lorsqu'il posa sur elles ses yeux ambrés, elle se sentit fondre. Pourtant, quelque chose clochait.

\- Tu n'as quand même pas l'air dans ton assiette, Shaolan. Le voyage a été fatigant ?

\- Je ne suis pas arrivé de bonne heure. Mon avion a prit du retard, un colis suspect avait été trouvé. La nuit fut courte.

Mue par une envie subite, elle posa ses lèvres sur la joue de son ami, qui en sembla surpris.

\- Avec ça, je vais aller tout de suite mieux, en effet.

Lui adressant un sourire censé lui faire oublier toutes ses craintes, Shaolan accentua l'emprise de sa main dans la sienne, et ils se dirigèrent d'un pas sûr vers le lycée qui les attendaient.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Cette première journée avait filé à la vitesse de l'éclair. Toute heureuse de revoir ses amis, Sakura avait diffusé sa bonne humeur constante autour d'elle, sous le regard bienveillant de Shaolan et Tomoyo. Les années ne l'avaient pas changé : toujours d'humeur égale, elle voyait le bien partout autour d'elle et ne se connaissait aucun ennemi. Pourtant, ses deux plus proches amis savaient très bien qu'il fallait se méfier de l'eau qui dort. Sakura avait développé sa puissance magique bien au-dessus du niveau qu'elle avait alors qu'elle chassait et transformait ses cartes. Même si le danger s'était écarté, Shaolan lui avait enseigné ce qu'il connaissait en bases magiques, puis ils avaient continué à s'entraîner tous les deux. Aujourd'hui, Sakura maîtrisait parfaitement l'art du combat et constituait une réelle menace pour ceux qui se mettraient en travers de son chemin.

Pour l'heure, Tomoéda était calme, et Sakura ne se servait de ses cartes que pour faire plaisir si l'occasion se présentait.

\- Shaolan, je te raccompagne jusqu'à chez toi ?

\- Je crains que cela ne soit pas possible aujourd'hui… lui répondit le chinois, en secouant la tête d'un air désolé.

Il lui montra d'un coup d'œil le portail de sortie. Toya, casque à la main, attendait sa sœur de pied ferme, et avait déjà repéré le morveux qui lui collait aux basques.

\- Oh non….mon frère… Mais quel …

\- Hey, Godzilla, tu pourrais marcher plus vite ! J'ai pas que ça à faire ! La houspilla Toya, l'air exaspéré.

\- Mais je ne t'ai rien demandé, moi ! Je rentre avec Shaolan ! Se rebella la jeune fille.

\- Il n'en est pas question, p'tite gamine ! Tu montes et je te ramène.

\- Mais…

\- Sakura, ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, je sais rentrer seul, la rassura Shaolan, qui ne voulait pas être de nouveau l'objet d'un conflit fraternel.

\- Je suis désolée, je crois qu'il fait exprès de ne rien comprendre…

\- Hey, je t'entends Godzilla !

\- C'est exprès, crétin !

Après un coup de pied bien placé que Toya n'arrivait toujours pas à éviter depuis le temps, Sakura enfila le casque à contrecoeur. Elle était déjà très heureuse d'avoir revu l'élu de son coeur, mais chaque séparation la faisait souffrir.

Alors qu'il démarrait la moto, Sakura jeta un bref regard en arrière pour le voir une dernière fois. Elle surprit alors le regard voilé de Shaolan, dont le visage s'était affaissé. Se sentait observé, le jeune chinois se reprit et adressa un doux sourire à sa bien-aimée…

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Maintenant qu'elle était au lycée, à 16 ans, elle avait le droit d'avoir un portable. Elle ne put se retenir d'appeler son petit-ami le soir même alors qu'elle revoyait son visage, si fatigué.

\- Allô ?

\- C'est moi…

\- Je suis heureux de t'entendre…

\- Et moi donc ! Quel boulet ce frère ! Il ne voit pas que j'ai grandi ?

\- Il tient son rôle….même si je dois dire qu'il est rudement efficace…

Etait-ce bien comme du regret qu'elle croyait entendre dans sa voix ?

\- Shaolan, je suis inquiète, tu as vraiment l'air fatigué… Et je sens…quelque chose, mais je ne saurais dire quoi.

\- Je suis vraiment fatigué, ne va donc pas chercher plus loin. Je vais me coucher tôt ce soir pour rattraper le sommeil perdu.

\- J'espère que tu as raison.

\- Bien sûr. Je te souhaites une bonne nuit, mon ange.

\- Bonne nuit à toi aussi…

Même si elle adorait les surnoms affectueux que Shaolan lui donnait, elle n'arrivait pas pour autant à le faire elle-même à son adresse. Elle sentait qu'il lui manquait encore quelque chose, avant de franchir le pas. La protection rapprochée dont elle bénéficiait par son frère ne la faisait pas vraiment se sentir en couple, même si elle ne doutait pas une seconde des sentiments forts qui les liaient, elle et Shaolan. Même si elle ne niait pas _l'évidence_.

Ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Le lendemain matin, elle était de nouveau au rendez-vous. Cette fois-ci, Toya était là, avec son vélo. Il commençait plus tard, et avait choisi d'accompagner sa sœur. Sakura était nerveuse, il n'était toujours pas là. Ils allaient arriver en retard si cela durait trop longtemps.

\- Godzilla, nous devons y aller ! Il ne t'a pas attendu, tu vois bien ! Fit Toya, sarcastique.

\- Mais non ! Je suis sûre qu'il va arriver…ou qu'il y a quelque chose.

Elle ferma les yeux et la main sur sa poitrine, elle essaya de diriger son esprit vers le garçon que son cœur avait choisi. Son aura était faible mais elle le sentait.

Rouvrant les yeux, elle murmura :

\- Il est malade…

\- Que marmonnes-tu donc encore ? Grommela Toya, impatienté.

\- Je dois aller le voir, Grand Frère, hier soir il n'était pas en forme. Tenta Sakura.

\- Hors de question ! Même s'il est malade, il restera couché et puis c'est tout ! Allez, on y va, on ne peut pas attendre plus !

\- Grand Frère, je…

\- Tu ne louperas pas l'école pour ce vaurien !

\- Tu es injuste !

Toya se mordit les lèvres, il avait peut-être été trop loin, mais sa sœur exagérait aussi ! Il n'allait pas céder pour un petit rhume…

A contre-coeur, Sakura prit la route du lycée, sachant qu'elle n'aurait droit à aucun justificatif d'absence. L'établissement était suffisamment strict en la matière et Toya ne la couvrirait pas. Son père étant à l'étranger en ce moment, elle ne pourrait pas non plus compter sur lui. Elle soupira.

Arrivant sur la cour, Tomoyo vit tout de suite que sa meilleure amie n'allait pas bien. Elle se dirigea vers elle, inquiète :

\- Bonjour Sakura. Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller, dis-moi.

\- Bonjour Tomoyo…Est-ce que….Est-ce que Shaolan est arrivé ?

\- Eh bien, non. Tu sais bien qu'il t'attend toujours. J'en déduis qu'il n'est pas là….et que c'est la source de ton inquiétude.

\- J'ai senti son aura tout à l'heure, elle était si faible….et ce pressentiment qui ne me quitte pas. Ce n'est sans doute rien…mais…

\- Tu ne peux t'empêcher de t'inquiéter pour le garçon que tu aimes….c'est tellement beau ! La rassura son amie. Ne t'inquiètes pas, nous irons le voir dès la fin des cours. On finit à 15h aujourd'hui. Ne m'avais-tu pas dit qu'il était fatigué de son voyage ?

\- Oui c'est sûrement ça… Oui, nous irons tout de suite le voir. Merci Tomoyo !

Sakura lui adressa un beau sourire, pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Tomoyo n'était pas dupe mais reprit le cours de la conversation pour lui changer les idées.

xxxxxxxxxx

La journée fut terriblement longue pour Sakura. Elle avait reçu un petit message de Shaolan durant le 2ème cours de la matinée. Il lui confirmait qu'il n'avait pas réussi à se lever et qu'elle ne devait pas s'inquiéter. Rassurée de savoir qu'il était bien chez lui, Sakura rongeait son frein car elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose : être près de lui.

La cloche de la fin du cours retentit comme une libération pour la jeune fille. Sac prêt à partir, elle se précipita vers la sortie, suivie par Tomoyo, sous les yeux curieux de ses amies, Naoko, Chiharu et Rika.

\- Beh, qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend à Sakura ? Demanda Naoko, en réajustant ses lunettes.

\- Je crois que Shaolan est malade, répondit Chiharu.

Elles se regardèrent alors toutes les trois et hochèrent la tête d'un air entendu.

Sakura pénétra dans la résidence d'un pas décidé. Elle savait quand même où résidait Shaolan, pour s'y être rendu plusieurs fois lors de leurs chasses aux cartes, et puis, parfois en cachette de Toya, même si elle n'en était pas fière. Tomoyo la suivait toujours, s'inquiétant du silence dont la gratifiait son amie. Elles arrivèrent devant la porte de l'appartement, et Sakura commença par toquer à la porte, discrètement puis plus fort. Rien ne semblait bouger à l'intérieur.

\- Comment allons-nous faire, Sakura ? Demanda Tomoyo. Si Shaolan ne peut pas nous ouvrir…

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai ce qu'il faut !

Elle sortit de sa poche, un trousseau de clés. Une clé était attachée avec un pendentif en forme de coeur, tout kawai. Sous les yeux éberlués de son amie brune, Sakura ouvrit la porte de l'appartement. Sakura sentit le regard interrogatif de son amie et se mit à bégayer en rougissant :

\- Sha…Shaolan…m'a-avait demandé d'arroser ses plantes alors….je ne lui ai pas rendu la clé encore.

Tomoyo lui adressa un joli sourire narquois :

\- Oui, oui, ne te justifie pas, Sakura ! Mais tu es si mignonne quand tu rougis !

\- Hein ? Mais…mais non ! Bon, Shaolan, où est-il ?

Elles arrivèrent directement dans le salon de Shaolan. Les sacs de voyage n'avaient même pas été défaits. Seul un sac gisait, ouvert, sur la table basse. Le reste de l'appartement était propre et rangé, comme si son propriétaire n'était pas venu. En s'avançant, elles entendirent une personne tousser et un bruit de verre cassé. Sakura se précipita vers le bruit, qui venait de la chambre du jeune garçon.

\- Shaolan !

\- Sa…Sakura ? A…attention….Ne te fais pas mal…

La voix du jeune garçon était si faible que le cœur de Sakura la serra douloureusement. Son petit-ami était allongé sur le lit, les oreillers surélevant sa tête d'une pâleur mortelle. Ce qui avait dû être un verre gisait sur la moquette de la chambre, alors que le reste d'eau formait une flaque au sol.

\- Je vais chercher un autre verre, fit Tomoyo.

Elle tourna les talons vers la cuisine, alors que Sakura s'approcha prudemment du lit.

\- Shaolan, j'étais tellement inquiète…

\- Tu…tu ne dois pas. J'ai juste…un gros…rhume. Ca va…passer.

Il semblait avoir du mal à respirer et alors qu'elle lui toucha le front, elle se rendit compte que sa peau était brûlante.

\- Tu as de la fièvre, il faut te découvrir !

La main fraîche et douce de Sakura sur son front avait momentanément diffusé une douce chaleur dans le corps de Shaolan, qui sentit les bienfaits de la présence de son amie.

\- Je vais allez chercher des serviettes humides dans la salle de bain, je reviens.

Les yeux clos, il entendit comme dans un rêve les deux jeunes filles œuvrer pour son confort. Tomoyo lui ramena un verre et un broc d'eau fraîche, alors que Sakura lui appliqua des serviettes humides pour faire baisser la température. Elle dut le déshabiller, ne lui laissant que son caleçon comme ultime parure, malgré la gêne incommensurable qu'elle ressentait à faire ça. Elle n'avait jamais vu Shaolan ainsi dénudé et ne s'attarda pas sur les détails de son corps, malgré l'envie qu'elle pouvait en avoir. Le jeune garçon ne se rendit même pas compte qu'on lui enlevait ses vêtements mais il ressentit vite le soulagement des serviettes humides, sur son corps surchauffé.

\- Sakura, nous ne pouvons pas le laisser seul. Il ne peut même pas se lever et la fièvre est importante. S'inquiéta Tomoyo.

\- Oui, tu as raison mais...

Elle sortit alors son téléphone et prit une grande inspiration. Elle composa un numéro et attendit que l'on décroche. Une voix d'homme lui répondit très rapidement :

\- Allô ?

\- Toya ?

\- Eh bien, Godzilla, tu ne devais pas revenir tôt cet après-midi ? Commença à gronder son frère.

\- Grand frère, s'il te plait, j'ai besoin de ton aide.

\- Que t'arrive t'il ?

\- Je suis chez Shaolan et …

\- Sakura !

\- Mais laisse-moi finir ! Il est très malade, il ne peut pas rester tout seul ! S'il te plait, nous devons le ramener chez nous !

\- Il en est hors de …

\- Toya !

Sakura criait presque. Toya s'interrompit et réfléchit alors :

\- Pourquoi n'irait-il pas chez Tomoyo ?

\- C'est à moi de m'en occuper, gronda Sakura, déçue du manque de soutien de son frère, Si tu ne veux pas, je resterai alors ici avec lui.

\- Tu n'as pas l'âge de décider de ce genre de chose !

Un silence se fit au téléphone. Désespérée, Sakura sentait les larmes menacer de couler.

\- Bon, donne-moi son adresse, je viens vous chercher. Finit par répondre Toya, en soupirant.

Sakura lui dicta, sans savoir si elle devait se réjouir ou si son frère avait une idée derrière la tête.

\- Toya arrive, commenta t'elle juste à son amie.

\- Tu crois qu'il va accepter ?

\- Je l'espère de tout cœur…

Il arriva près de 10 mn après. Sakura avait déjà changé 2 fois les serviettes, qui séchaient à vue d'œil. Tomoyo fit entrer Toya dans l'appartement. Il était sur ses gardes, mais voulait quand même faire le point de la situation.

Lorsqu'il vit dans quel état était le morveux, il comprit l'excès de panique de sa petite sœur.

\- Bon, Sakura, tu lui prends deux-trois affaires, histoire que l'on puisse le changer à la maison. A t'il une robe de chambre ou un peignoir pour sortir ? Je ne vais pas le laisser en caleçon…

Toya acceptait de l'aider ! Sakura adressa alors un sourire de remerciement à son frère, gêné d'être ainsi le centre de son intérêt. Il se rendit dans la chambre et entreprit de soulever le jeune garçon. Ouvrant les yeux, gêné d'être ainsi secoué alors qu'il était perclus de douleurs, Shaolan vit comme un brouillard Toya Kinomoto essayer de le prendre dans ses bras. Il ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils et de tenter de se dégager. Toya se rendit compte que le jeune chinois ne voulait pas le laisser faire et lui dit :

\- T'inquiètes, morveux, je ne te ferais rien aujourd'hui. Je ne suis pas sans cœur, on reprendra la guerre quand tu seras sur pieds.

Rassuré par ces paroles, Shaolan sombra alors dans le noir, terrassé par sa forte fièvre.

xxxxxxxxxx

Tout à leurs préparatifs, personne n'avait remarqué les ombres qui les observaient.

\- Pourquoi n'avons-nous pas agi avant que l'adulte n'arrive ? S'impatienta l'une des ombres, agacée.

\- Parce que si tu l'avais fait, tu serais en miettes à l'heure qu'il est ! Et je ne veux pas de témoins, le moins possible ! Cracha une silhouette longiligne qui se tenait à ses côtés.

\- En miettes ? Renifla la première ombre, entre un garçon cloué au lit et deux fillettes, j'aurai bien voulu voir ça !

\- Tu n'as vraiment aucune cervelle ! Mais comme je suis bonne, je veux bien t'expliquer ! Saches simplement que l'une de ces « fillettes » aurait pu te mettre au tapis sans aucune difficulté…Elle a une aura intéressante…

\- Te ferait-elle peur ? Railla la première silhouette.

Elle regretta rapidement sa plaisanterie alors qu'elle sentait sa gorge se serrer petit à petit.

\- Non, non….arrête ! Ok, ok, je blaguais !

\- Alors garde tes blagues pour toi ! Je ne m'intéresse qu'à une chose pour le moment, Li…

\- Quel est ton plan ?

\- Il va bien falloir à un moment qu'il le laisse seul…Nous agirons à ce moment-là.

\- Nous n'avons pas tout le temps non plus.

\- Et lui non plus ! S'ils restent avec lui, ils vont tout simplement le tuer…

xxxxxxxxxxx

Toya installait Shaolan, de nouveau déshabillé, dans le lit de la chambre d'ami, sous le regard inquiet de sa petite sœur. Tomoyo avait dû rentrer, car son professeur de chant l'attendait. Elle lui avait promis de reprendre des nouvelles par téléphone. Ils entendirent la sonnette de l'entrée retentir en bas.

\- Ce doit être Yukito, je l'avais invité à manger. Suggéra Toya. Je vais aller ouvrir, reste ici.

\- D'accord.

Sakura s'approcha du lit, et prit la main du jeune garçon, qui n'avait pas rouvert les yeux depuis leur départ de son appartement. Un pressentiment de mauvais augure ne quittait pas la jeune fille, en proie aux tourments. Elle devait en parler à Kero et Yué, mais pour cela, il fallait éloigner son frère.

Elle entendit des pas monter les escaliers et vit Toya et Yukito se dessiner dans l'embrasure de la porte :

\- Qu'arrives t'il à Shaolan, Sakura ? s'enquit Yukito, Je suis navré d'apprendre pareille nouvelle.

\- Il est arrivé de son voyage déjà très fatigué. Et ce matin, il n'a pas réussi à se lever. Il me dit que c'est un rhume mais…

Elle jeta un œil qu'elle pensait discret vers son frère, mais comme il était présent, elle se tut.

Toya avait perçu les attentes de sa petite sœur et comme à chaque fois, il s'esquiva :

\- Je dois prendre une douche, je vous laisse quelques minutes. Soulever ce morveux n'a pas été de tout repos !

Sakura attendit d'entendre la porte de la salle de bain claquer puis :

\- Yué, je dois te parler – Kero, viens aussi.

A ces mots, Yukito ferma les yeux et dans un bruissement d'ailes, apparut Yué. Toujours aussi majestueux, les cheveux argentés et le regard transparent, Yué semblait se réveiller. Kero se matérialisa devant lui, sous sa forme de peluche. Ils fixèrent leur maîtresse, qui les avait appelé, le regard un peu inquiet :

\- Que se passe t'il Sakura ? Et que fais le morveux ici ? S'enquit Kero.

\- Yué, Kero, je suis inquiète : je perçois une aura néfaste et l'énergie magique de Shaolan semble disparaître peu à peu.

Yué sembla se concentrer puis rouvrit les yeux :

\- Il y a effectivement une faille dans la magie sur Tomoéda en ce moment. Et elle est plutôt malfaisante.

\- Et pour Shaolan ?

\- Ton pressentiment semble juste : sa maladie n'a rien de naturelle… Et elle le bride, donc il ne peut pas faire appel à sa magie.

\- Que puis-je faire ?

\- Nous devons trouver les responsables, mais avec si peu d'éléments, autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin, reconnut Kero.

\- je…je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça ! Il va…il va…

\- Sakura ! Nous allons t'aider ! Aide-toi de ta magie, aujourd'hui ton potentiel n'est pas encore totalement libéré mais il est suffisant pour faire de grandes choses ! La rassura Kero.

\- Que veux-tu dire, Kero ?

\- Peut-être peux-tu déjà le soulager un peu avec ton énergie à toi ?

\- Je vais essayer !

Le ton était résolu, Sakura se tourna alors vers Shaolan, puis apposant les mains sur son torse, elle se concentra pour faire apparaître une onde de lumière qui irradia le corps de notre jeune ami. L'effet fut immédiat : la respiration erratique du jeune chinois redevint normal. La crispation du visage disparut et il semblait dormir bien tranquillement.

\- Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé avant ? S'en voulut Sakura.

\- C'est la première fois que tu utilises ta magie comme ça. Ne t'en veux pas, fillette, répondit Yué.

\- Ca ne va pas durer, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Il va falloir trouver la source du mal, je le crains, reconnut Kero.

Les bruits de pas les firent paniquer :

\- Vite, Toya revient !

La métamorphose de Yukito fut immédiat et Kéro disparut dans la foulée. Toya apparut dans la pièce, se séchant avec une serviette :

\- Avec qui discutiez vous ? J'ai entendu une troisième voix ?

\- Tu as mal entendu, Toya ! Bredouilla sa petite sœur, Il n'y a que nous deux et Shaolan est toujours endormi !

\- Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi il te fixe comme ça ?

Sakura se retourna très vite et vit en effet que le jeune garçon avait ouvert les yeux :

\- Shaolan !

L'interpellé ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne voulut sortir.

\- Bon, et si on profitait du réveil du prodige pour préparer à manger ? Interrogea Toya.

\- Très bonne idée, Toya ! Shaolan, je te remonte un bouillon. Répondit Yukito.

Shaolan hocha la tête, consentant, puis redirigea son regard vers la fille de ses rêves, qui se tenait près de lui, la main dans la sienne.

\- Shaolan, j'étais si inquiète.

\- Je t'avais dit…de ne pas…t'inquiéter… arriva t'il à lui dire, d'une voix toujours très faible.

\- Ce n'est pas possible, ça, répondit Sakura, dans un faible sourire. Tu as volé mon cœur…

\- J'en suis … heureux et je ne te …le rendrais…pas.

Même malade, il arrivait à plaisanter.

\- Yué et Kero me confirment que ta maladie n'a rien de naturelle.

Shaolan fronça les sourcils, attendant la suite :

\- Aurais-tu une idée de qui pourrait vouloir te rendre malade à ce point ? Tu m'as dit que tes vacances avaient été bizarres…

\- Non, aucune….Il faudrait…demander à mère…

Son visage se crispa tout à coup. Le jeune garçon sentit comme une sourde chaleur se répandre petit à petit dans tous ses membres, les incendiant tour à tour d'une douleur incommensurable. L'effet d'apaisement que Sakura avait pu lui procurer n'avait pas duré longtemps. Sakura vit le changement d'expression se refléter sur son visage. Et alors qu'elle allait appeler Toya à la rescousse, Shaolan hurla.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

L'ambulance manoeuvra doucement le brancard pour le positionner dans le véhicule. Après avoir sédaté le jeune garçon, le médecin d'urgence avait décrété son hospitalisation immédiate au vu de son état.

Dans la nuit, Sakura ne cachait plus ses larmes. Protégée par la veste de Yukito, qui se tenait à ses côtés, alors que Toya tendait le sac de Shaolan aux ambulanciers, elle fixa le corps inanimé de son amoureux, parti pour un profond sommeil. Les sanglots secouèrent ses épaules, alors que Yukito raffermit son emprise pour tenter de la consoler. Toya, après avoir constaté la dégradation soudaine de l'état du jeune chinois, avait appelé les médecins d'urgence pour prendre la relève.

\- Toya….

\- Oui, petite-sœur ?

\- Je dois le suivre, je ne veux pas qu'il reste seul…

\- Il est entre de bonnes mains, maintenant, ils vont faire ce qu'il faut, tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Et tu ne pourras rien y faire.

\- Je ne peux pas…

\- Sakura, il est tard, et demain, tu iras au lycée quoi qu'il arrive…

Il soupira :

\- …et je viendrais te chercher à la sortie pour aller le voir, ça te va comme ça ?

Il croisa, le cœur serré, le regard vide de sa sœur, qui hocha doucement la tête.

\- D'accord…

\- Vas te coucher, tu vas attraper froid.

La jeune fille obéit, tel un robot et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Sa magie avait été impuissante à soulager le jeune garçon et elle s'en voulait énormément. Même si Kéro lui faisait régulièrement des allusions sur ce potentiel qui n'était pas encore totalement développé, elle était persuadée qu'elle ne pouvait pas aller plus loin. Les entraînements avec Shaolan et ses protecteurs lui avaient appris à maîtriser son énergie magique et aujourd'hui, elle se sentait relativement à l'aise, bien qu'elle n'avait pas eu à s'en servir.

\- A quoi ça sert, Kéro….J'ai des pouvoirs mais je ne peux même pas aider Shaolan…

Elle sanglota dans son lit, sentant la petite patte de Kero reposer sur son épaule.

\- Sakura, la magie ne résout pas tout …

\- Je dois trouver qui a fait ça ! J'appelerai la mère de Shaolan demain !

L'esprit combattif de Sakura refaisait surface. Elle refusait de laisser son petit ami dans cet état !

\- Ca sera déjà un bon début ! Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'es pas seule, nous t'aiderons !

\- Merci Kéro…

xxxxxxxx

Le lendemain, elle raconta sa soirée à Tomoyo, qui fut horrifié d'apprendre que cela avait empiré. Elle proposa à Sakura de l'accompagner le soir, pour qu'elle ait une épaule amie à qui se confier. Toya, même s'il faisait preuve de mansuétude, n'aurait jamais sa capacité d'écoute.

Sakura vit toutes les heures passer de nouveau très lentement. Les élèves commençaient à discuter en constatant l'absence de leur camarade. Tomoyo essaya de dérider son amie, qui avait bien du mal à faire la part des choses. Sakura avait senti une nouvelle perturbation magique cette nuit et elle était de nouveau résolument inquiète. Elle avait l'impression que Shaolan lui échappait…

Elle n'avait pas réussi à avoir Yelan Li, la mère de Shaolan, à la pause. Elle avait tout de même laissé un message au serviteur de maison, qui devait lui transmettre. Elle se demandait encore comment elle allait bien pouvoir trouver des réponses, quand la cloche sonna. Comme la veille, elle se leva précipitamment, entraînant Tomoyo sur son passage. Elle guetta le portail et vit avec soulagement que son frère était là, avec la voiture familiale.

\- Tomoyo nous accompagne, Toya.

\- Ok…

Toya les conduisit vers l'hôpital. Peu habitué au mutisme de sa sœur, le voyage se fit silencieusement. Même Tomoyo n'osait pas interrompre Sakura dans ses pensées.

\- Allons à l'accueil, pour savoir où ils l'ont emmené. Suggéra Tomoyo.

Sakura se dirigea vers le comptoir, et vit avec soulagement qu'il n'y avait personne au guichet.

\- Bonjour Madame, je voudrais voir Monsieur Shaolan LI, qui est arrivé hier soir. Pourriez-vous me dire dans quel service et quelle chambre il est ?

\- Vous êtes de la famille ?

\- Oui.

Toya grimaça face au mensonge de sa sœur. Mais il savait que elle, ne le voyait pas comme tel.

La secrétaire tapait sur son clavier avec dextérité mais au bout d'un moment, elle grimaça.

\- Vous êtes sûr qu'il est chez nous ?

\- O…oui, il est arrivé ici en urgence hier soir.

La voix de Sakura commençait à trembler. Une boule d'angoisse gonflait dans son ventre.

\- Attendez, je me renseigne.

Elle s'absenta un instant puis revint, la tête défaite.

\- Je …je suis désolée, il n'est plus ici.

\- QUOI ? Mais…mais où est-il ?

\- Il a disparu de sa chambre dans la nuit. Je n'en sais pas plus. Je suis désolée.

Sentant sa tête près d'exploser, Sakura s'affaissa devant le comptoir, essayant de comprendre ce que venait de lui dire la secrétaire.

\- Sakura ! Cria Tomoyo, en se précipitant vers elle.

\- Mademoiselle, vous voulez que j'appelle un médecin ? fit la secrétaire, paniquée.

\- Non, non ça ira, fit Toya. Elle est juste sous le choc. Je m'en occupe !

Prenant sa sœur dans les bras, il l'installa dans les fauteuils près de l'entrée et la secoua doucement :

\- Sakura, reprends toi ! Je suis sûr que même le morveux ne voudrait pas te voir comme cela !

A ces mots, Sakura fixa son frère, le regard un peu perdu :

\- Mais où est-il ? Il ne pouvait plus bouger hier soir…

Alors une voix familière s'éleva derrière la jeune fille, une voix qu'elle avait souhaité entendre de tout cœur :

\- Il a été enlevé…

\- Eriol !

Elle se précipita dans ses bras, heureuse de le revoir. Enfin, elle ne serait pas seule !

\- Sakura, j'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été à vos côtés lorsque c'est arrivé.

\- Je suis si heureuse de te revoir !

\- Sakura, je vais te chercher à boire, fit Toya, en s'éclipsant. Il savait qu'il ne faisait pas partie de la conversation qui allait voir le jour.

\- Comment as-tu deviné? Demanda Tomoyo, soulagée aussi de revoir le magicien.

\- Les perturbations magiques sont particulièrement virulentes en ce moment sur Tomoéda. Je me devais de venir voir…

\- Tu savais pour Shaolan, tu avais prévu ce qui allait se passer ?

Sakura regardait Eriol avec défiance cette fois. Il l'avait tant testé par le passé.

\- J'ai senti une menace sur son aura, oui. Mais je n'avais rien prévu, Sakura. Je n'ai plus le don de préscience. Sinon, je vous aurai averti…

\- Je suis désolée d'avoir douté de toi, Eriol… Fit Sakura, désolée.

\- Non, ne le sois pas. Je le comprends, mais je n'aurai jamais fait souffrir mon cher cousin de cette façon.

\- Arrives-tu à le percevoir ? Je n'arrive plus à sentir son aura…

\- Je dois me concentrer pour cela…

Toya arriva, avec les gobelets d'eau, interrompant la conversation.

\- Puisqu'il ne sert plus à rien de rester ici, je vous propose de rentrer à la maison. J'imagine que la police a déjà été avertie. Fit Toya.

Eriol lui sourit :

\- J'avoue que j'arrive directement de l'avion. J'apprécierai de me reposer un peu.

\- Alors, tous dans la voiture. Sakura, ils le retrouveront.

La jeune fille fit un faible sourire à son frère. Il voulait juste la rassurer et elle le savait.

Durant le trajet du retour, Sakura s'enquit des nouvelles de Kaho, Spinel Sun et Ruby Moon. Eriol les avait laissé derrière lui, pour la protection de Kaho. Même s'il ne pensait pas sa douce menacée, il avait préféré anticiper. Kero et Yué étant sur place, ils n'auraient pas besoin de tous les protecteurs.

En arrivant, ils s'isolèrent dans la chambre. Eriol fit apparaitre son sceptre et le cercle de Clow. Après 20 longues minutes, il déclara forfait.

\- Je ne ferais pas mieux que toi Sakura. Le kekkai est puissant, et je n'arrive pas à percevoir l'endroit où il est détenu. Ni même s'il va bien …

\- Il est vivant. Affirma Sakura.

Eriol la regarda, en souriant.

\- Je ne le sens peut-être plus mais je SAIS qu'il est vivant.

\- J'en suis sûr… Fit Eriol, rassurant.

\- Eriol, sais-tu où dormir cette nuit ? S'enquit Tomoyo.

\- Je pensais profiter de votre hospitalité pour être honnête…

\- Je pense qu'il sera plus simple que tu viennes à la maison. Si nous devons nous réunir, nous serons à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Proposa la jeune brunette.

\- Je te remercie, Tomoyo. C'est vraiment très aimable à toi.

Ils redescendirent au rez-de-chaussée. Toya était dans la cuisine, à préparer à manger.

\- Resterez-vous manger ? Demanda t'il, plus par politesse.

\- Non, je vous remercie. Répondit Eriol. Tomoyo s'est aimablement proposé de m'héberger, je vais donc m'en aller avec elle et ne pas abuser de votre hospitalité.

Toya leva les yeux au ciel : sa politesse excessive avait toujours été exaspérante.

\- Ok. Le dîner sera bientôt prêt.

\- Ne m'attends pas, je vais raccompagner Eriol et Tomoyo, répondit la jeune file, sur un ton qui ne souffrait aucun refus.

\- Sak…

\- A tout à l'heure grand frère je ne serais pas tard !

\- Mais…

Lorsque la porte claqua, Toya se rendit compte que Sakura était bel et bien partie, sans attendre son avis. Il secoua la tête : décidément elle avait bien grandi. Il n'aurait bientôt plus vraiment d'emprise sur elle, même s'il est tout à fait conscient d'avoir été excessif. Depuis qu'il avait donné tous ses pouvoirs au protecteur de Sakura, pour que Yukito reste avec lui, il se sentait démuni. Il ne pouvait plus la protéger à distance comme avant, alors il compensait. Il avait de la chance d'avoir une petite sœur très compréhensive…

Xxxxxxxxx

Installés dans le salon de la chambre immense de Tomoyo, Sakura affichait un air déterminé :

\- J'en ai assez de pleurer : Shaolan a besoin de moi, je ne dois pas me montrer faible !

\- On ne t'en veut pas d'être sensible, ma Sakura, nous comprenons le désarroi dans lequel tu te trouves. Rassura Tomoyo.

\- Mais effectivement Shaolan a besoin de la Sakura qui n'abandonne jamais, sourit Eriol. Que sais-tu de tout ça ?

\- Je sais juste que les vacances en Chine ont été étranges à son sens. On lui attribuait peu de liberté, il avait des gardes du corps… sa mère ne l'a pas mis dans la confidence et j'ai pensé à un excès de prudence… comme Toya avec moi, des fois… Vu ce qui s'est passé, je doute…

\- As-tu contacté la mère de Shaolan ?

\- Ce matin, oui…. Mais tu vois, je n'ai toujours pas de nouvelles.

\- Excusez ma question, mais Shaolan est magicien lui aussi….alors pourquoi ne se libère t'il pas de lui-même ? Demanda Tomoyo.

\- Ne t'excuse pas Tomoyo pour cette question. Nous pouvons juste présumer qu'il a été enfermé par une sphère magique lui aussi, et comme il était très affaibli… Répondit Eriol.

\- Tout cela serait donc voulu ?

\- Cela semble avoir été calculé, en effet, affirma Eriol.

C'est à ce moment précis que le visio de la chambre de Tomoyo sonna : c'était une de ses domestiques.

\- Mademoiselle, une personne demande Mademoiselle Sakura au salon.

\- S'est-elle présentée ? Demanda Tomoyo, curieuse.

\- Une certaine Madame Yélan LI.

Nos trois amis se précipitèrent dans les escaliers, Sakura survolant les marches, plus qu'elle ne les dévala. Arrivant au salon, elle stoppa net à la vue de la silhouette familière de la mère de Shaolan.

\- Madame Li…

\- Sakura, te voilà donc. Quelle triste nouvelle dois-je t'apporter…

\- Shaolan a été enlevé.

\- Tu le sais donc déjà… fit, surprise, Yélan Li.

\- Oui, mais c'est bien tout ce que je sais…Pouvez-vous m'en dire plus ?

Elle dirigea son cœur plein d'espoir vers la matriarche, tout en regardant aussi brièvement autour d'elle. Madame Li surprit ce regard :

\- Seuls mes gardes du corps m'accompagnent. Mes filles sont restées à Hong-Kong, pour ne pas être elles aussi victimes du clan Long.

\- Le clan Long ? Fit Eriol.

\- Oui… je ne vais pas tout vous raconter, ce serait trop long, mais il s'agit d'un clan qui monte en puissance en Chine depuis quelques années. Il est peu recommandable, s'adonnant à des activités prohibées… Ils veulent depuis peu investir le marché de Hong Kong mais je tente avec mon clan, et le soutien du gouvernement, de leur résister fermement. Shaolan est tout simplement un moyen de pression pour me faire céder…

\- C'est injuste, s'écria Tomoyo, outrée.

\- Oui, c'est injuste. Ils sont parfaitement au courant qu'il s'agit de mon unique fils et digne héritier. Ils pensent me faire plier ainsi. C'est mal connaître le clan Li.

La voix de Yelan Li ne tremblait pas, même si ses yeux reflétaient une réelle tristesse.

\- Comment avez-vous su que Shaolan … commença Sakura, effarée de ses révélations.

\- Cette nuit, j'ai reçu ceci…

Elle montra une photo, qui montrait un endroit inconnu, sombre, s'apparentant à une cellule. Attaché à des anneaux fixés au mur, Shaolan était avachi par terre, dans un pyjama que ses ravisseurs avaient dû lui faire enfiler à la hâte. Il semblait sans connaissance, les yeux clos et le teint d'une pâleur cadavérique…

\- Cette photo était simplement accompagnée d'un code, auquel je dois me connecter demain soir, pour savoir ce que je dois faire pour revoir mon fils.

\- Leur demande sera certainement difficile à satisfaire, risqua Eriol.

\- Et ils n'auront rien ! Mon fils me haïrait d'avoir déshonoré le nom des Li simplement pour lui sauver la vie.

\- Nous devons donc le retrouver, affirma Sakura, en quelque sorte revigorée par la photo de Shaolan. Ils en ont besoin vivant, donc ils vont le garder en vie. Nous devons faire vite.

Tomoyo éprouvait beaucoup d'admiration pour sa meilleure amie. L'inquiétude de la première heure avait laissé place à son esprit combattif. Shaolan pouvait être fière de celle que son cœur avait choisi….

Xxxxxxxx

Sa position était inconfortable. Il garda les yeux clos, ne voulant pas renseigner ses ennemis sur sa phase d'éveil. Sa première surprise fut de constater qu'il ne ressentait plus la douleur, ni la fièvre. La deuxième, qu'il était sous l'emprise d'un sort qui l'empêchait de faire appel à toute puissance magique. Il comprit alors que Sakura avait raison : il avait été empoisonné, et ce, afin de l'affaiblir pour l'emprisonner dans ce sort, et le museler. Il entendit une discussion à travers la paroi de sa pièce de détention.

\- Un autre magicien a débarqué à Tomoéda, c'est qu'il a des amis puissants, le petit Li, là. Fit une voix, un peu nerveuse.

\- Oui, c'est pour cela que nous devons être efficaces et rapides. Il n'y aura qu'un avertissement.

\- Yélan Li a débarqué chez la jeune fille brune. Ils sont tous là-bas.

\- Ils ne seront que des moyens de pression supplémentaires pour faire céder la vieille peau !

\- C'est son fils unique !

\- Oui, mais elle est de la vieille école, elle ne cédera pas si facilement.

\- Le kekkai nous protège suffisamment ?

\- Bien entendu, répondit la voix, dédaigneuse. Et quand bien même, personne n'irait nous chercher si près, dans cette vieille usine en plein cœur de Tomoéda !

La voix se tut, et la conversation s'arrêta là. Shaolan entendit des pas se diriger vers lui, et la porte s'ouvrit dans un bruit de grincement. Le rai de lumière qui le frappa en plein visage lui attira un gémissement étouffé :

\- C'est bien ce que j'avais cru sentir. L'otage est réveillé…

\- Il … il est bien attaché, hein ?

\- Mais, oui, poule mouillée ! Impossible pour lui de vaincre le sort ! Il faudrait qu'il ait accès à ses pouvoirs, qui ont disparu !

La voix ricana. Shaolan essaya de regarder les personnes qui lui faisaient face mais elles étaient pour l'une encagoulée, l'autre avait un voile qui lui cachait la bouche et le front. Il était incapable de savoir si c'était un homme ou une femme.

\- Eh bien Li, fit la personne voilée en s'approchant de lui, on pourra dire que tu nous auras donné du fil à retordre…. Heureusement que tu as été à l'hôpital sinon…tu serais mort !

Shaolan ferma les yeux, préférant ignorer son geôlier. Cela ne sembla pas trop du goût du tortionnaire, qui le frappa en plein visage.

\- Mais tu es fou ! Si Shiara sait ça !

\- Tais-toi donc imbécile ! Il est inoffensif mais pas sourd ! Et il n'aura que faire de ce genre d'info…

\- Nous devrions sortir, le chef décidera de ce qu'il voudra faire...

\- Hum…

Le jeune garçon se retrouva de nouveau plongé dans le noir. Il s'autorisa un sourire. Ils étaient bien trop bavards. Il devait trouver un moyen de transmettre les informations à Sakura et Eriol, qui, s'il avait bien compris, étaient à sa recherche. Mais comment ?

Xxxxxxxxxx

Sakura était rentrée chez elle, assez tard, encore étourdie par les révélations de Yélan LI. Elle fut surprise de ne pas voir Toya sur le canapé, à l'attendre avec des reproches plein les yeux. A la place, quelques morceaux à grignoter si elle le voulait étaient installés sur la table de la cuisine. Elle n'avait pas faim mais était touchée par l'attention de son frère. Aurait-il enfin compris qu'elle avait grandi ?

Elle tenta une dernière fois de percevoir l'aura aimée mais elle se heurta une nouvelle fois à un mur puissant. Elle savait qu'il était en vie, mais pour combien de temps ?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

L'heure était arrivée. Yélan, Sakura, Tomoyo et Eriol, ainsi que les gardes du corps en retrait à l'arrière, et Kero, qui attendait patiemment sur l'épaule de sa maîtresse, attendaient le signal qui leur indiquerait leur connexion. Sakura montrait un visage hyper concentré, se préparant mentalement à ce qu'elle allait voir. Tomoyo lui tenait la main, lui insufflant du courage. Puis la connexion se fit clair et la caméra fit apparaître la même pièce sombre que sur la photo.

Shaolan n'avait pas bougé, toujours au même endroit, avec la joue droite tuméfiée. Les yeux fermés, il semblait dormir dans sa position inconfortable. Une personne voilée se tenait debout à ses côtés, arborant une tenue typiquement chinoise, dans les tons violets. Seul le regard dur renseigna nos amis sur la dangerosité de cette personne, d'où semblait émaner une aura obscure. En face de la caméra, il n'y avait personne. Seule une voix retentit, qui ne semblait même pas présente.

\- Yélan LI, tu es fidèle au rendez-vous. Mais je n'ai pas souvenir de t'avoir demandé d'être accompagnée…

\- Peu importe, cela ne change rien, maudit du clan Long. Tu n'oses même pas te montrer. Viens au fait.

La voix de la mère de Shaolan était acérée, prête à mordre.

\- Ah ah ah ! tu es donc si pressée de voir ton fils mourir ? Mais je te propose un marché … dans ma grande mansuétude…

\- Je le connais ce marché, et malgré tout, je ne cèderai pas. Tu le sais.

\- Crois-tu peut-être que je plaisante ?

La voix était devenue glaciale. Elle continua :

\- C'est une démonstration que tu veux ? Il n'y a aucun problème… Ma chère amie ?

A ces mots, la personne en tenue chinoise, d'un geste, fit tomber les anneaux de fer, retenant Shaolan emprisonné. Le jeune garçon ouvrit alors les yeux, fronçant les sourcils pour défier l'inconnue qui osait le détenir ainsi. Le regard perçant, il soutint tout le mépris qu'il lisait dans les yeux de son adversaire. Il ne pouvait certes plus bouger, mais il avait encore sa fierté ! La chinoise voilée le releva rudement en le maintenant et l'obligea à faire face à la caméra, puis fit apparaître une grande dague dans sa main. En un éclair, elle planta le couteau dans l'abdomen du jeune garçon, qui ne put retenir un pur cri de douleur avant de s'effondrer au sol, inconscient.

Tomoyo avait crié, se protégeant les yeux avec ses mains, pour ne plus voir l'horrible scène. Des larmes qu'elle ne put retenir perlèrent le long de ses joues. Yélan Li avait la mâchoire crispée, le regard rivé sur la vidéo, mais son regard démontrait encore la même détermination qu'avant. Eriol regardait Sakura, qui avait fermé les yeux au moment du choc. Elle semblait complètement ailleurs, insensible à son entourage.

La voix reprit :

\- Madame Li, il s'agissait d'une démonstration. La prochaine fois, ce sera en plein cœur. Il n'y aura pas d'autre vidéo.

La caméra devint noire, laissant le public hébété dans le salon de Tomoyo. La jeune brune pleurait silencieusement. Eriol prit alors la parole :

\- Sakura… Que sais-tu ?

Les personnes présentes se retournèrent vers la jeune fille, qui n'avait pas bougé. A la voix d'Eriol, elle ouvrit les yeux :

\- Il m'a parlé d'un certain…Shiara… Qu'il était prisonnier d'un sort…

Elle s'interrompit puis reprit :

\- Et qu'il était à Tomoéda, dans une vieille usine du centre-ville…

\- Sakura, c'est formidable, nous allons pouvoir aller le sauver, rassura Eriol, de nouveau souriant.

\- Comment…Fit Yélan, abasourdie par ces nouvelles informations.

\- Shaolan a profité de l'infime brèche dans le sort qui le tient prisonnier, provoquée par la douleur de la dague, et diminuant l'efficacité du sort, pour en quelque sorte, se « connecter » avec Sakura. Leur lien est tellement puissant qu'il n'a eu aucun mal à trouver son aura. Expliqua Eriol.

\- Mais…cela a été tellement vite… ajouta Tomoyo.

\- Je pense qu'il se tenait prêt, à la moindre occasion. Sourit Eriol.

\- Il faut y aller tout de suite ! reprit Sakura, déterminée.

\- Nous devons quadriller le secteur discrètement avant, pour affirmer leur position, conseilla Eriol. Le kekkai est encore en place. Pour être efficace, nous devons nous préparer.

\- J'envoie mes hommes, fit Yélan Li.

A ses mots, ses gardes du corps disparurent.

\- Je ne peux pas attendre, s'impatienta la jeune fille.

\- Il vaut mieux pour Shaolan que nous soyons prêts. Il ne pourra pas se contenter d'approximation, ne crois-tu pas ?

\- Tu …tu as raison Eriol, mais…

\- Il ne le laisseront pas mourir, ils ont encore besoin de lui. Et notre adversaire semble redoutable…

\- Tu l'as reconnu, Eriol ? s'enquit la mère de Shaolan.

\- La sorcière Hayda si je ne me trompe pas…Redoutable magicienne en Chine, je pensais qu'elle était pourtant solitaire…

\- Le clan Long a réussi à s'adjoindre les services d'une guerrière de haut niveau… murmura Yélan.

\- Rien que nous ne puissions battre car nous connaissons tous la phrase magique, n'est-ce pas Sakura ?

Elle hocha positivement la tête et répéta, comme pour se convaincre :

\- Tout va aller pour le mieux….

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shaolan reprit connaissance, toujours au même endroit, dans la même situation qu'auparavant. La scène précédente lui revint en mémoire, en même temps que des tiraillements dans le bas-ventre. La plaie avait été bandée, ils ne souhaitaient visiblement pas qu'il meure trop vite. Il était étonné de ne pas ressentir plus de sensations, ils avaient dû abuser des antalgiques… Il se rappela la douleur du poignard mais aussi la faille qui était apparue au même moment. Il savait que Sakura l'avait perçu…Il espérait qu'elle avait compris… Il s'en remettait à elle désormais…

La jeune fille lui manquait terriblement. Il n'avait pu la voir qu'une journée depuis ce dernier mois, et il était déjà diminué par son empoisonnement. Même s'il supportait la protection abusive de son frère sans rien dire pour ne pas chagriner sa belle, il souffrait de ne pas pouvoir être plus proche de son aimée. Il se savait pourtant chanceux d'être aimé en retour et ne doutait pas des sentiments de sa dulcinée. Il avait très envie de sentir son parfum, câliner ses cheveux, simplement l'embrasser… Pas le bisou sur la joue qui les faisait déjà sentir tout chose, non. Le « vrai » baiser, celui qui met en émoi, celui qui permet de faire passer tous ses sentiments à l'être aimé, la communion des âmes…

Peut-être mourrait-il sans avoir connu la douceur des lèvres de Sakura. Il aurait alors un véritable et seul regret. Non, il ne se laisserait pas faire. Sakura comptait sur lui.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura était replongée dans les souvenirs elle-aussi. Shaolan lui manquait, elle se sentait perdue sans lui, et malgré son courage, elle avait _peur_. Peur de le perdre, peur qu'il la laisse seul, peur de ne pas être à la hauteur… Mais il comptait sur elle. Elle le savait. Elle ne devait pas se laisser abattre.

La voix d'Eriol la sortit de sa rêverie.

\- Sakura, nous l'avons retrouvé.

\- Où est-il ? Demanda-t-elle, le cœur battant.

\- Les hommes de main de Yélan Li vont nous guider, assura Eriol. Tomoyo…

Il se tourna vers la jeune fille :

\- Tomoyo, il serait plus sage que tu restes ici. Je pense que l'affrontement sera rude, et nous ne voulons pas qu'il t'arrive malheur.

\- Je comprends, Eriol. Mais mon cœur pleure à l'idée de ne pas vous avoir été utile, se désola la jeune fille.

\- Ton utilité est située bien ailleurs, Tomoyo ! Tu es un élément indispensable à la réussite de notre quête. Mais le temps est venu pour nous d'agir, de manière plus… radicale.

Eriol avait revêtu son costume de Clow Lead. Sakura avait accepté de porter une tenue confectionnée exprès par Tomoyo, pour « lui porter chance ». Une combi-short bleue nuit et blanche la seyait parfaitement, réhaussée d'une cape dans les mêmes tons. De grandes chaussettes bleues lui arrivaient à mi-cuisses et elle avait chaussé des mi-bottes blanches. Elle était superbe.

\- Tu es parfaite…Shaolan sera ravi de te voir aussi belle…la flatta Eriol, pour essayer de lui rendre le sourire.

\- Me…merci, c'est gentil, rougit la jeune fille.

\- Etes-vous prêts ? Interrogea Yélan.

Ils se retournèrent et hochèrent la tête en direction de la mère de Shaolan. Très sérieuse, elle montrait toujours une belle détermination. Elle mettait tous ses espoirs sur la jeune fille et son ami. Sa force de caractère faisait l'admiration de Sakura. Elle comprenait d'où venait cette détermination que Shaolan pouvait avoir dans certaines situations compliquées. Au vu de son regard aperçu au moment de la vidéo, il restait combattif malgré sa situation plus que précaire.

\- A notre retour, Shaolan sera avec nous. Affirma Eriol.

\- Oui ! S'écria Sakura, le poing levé.

A ce moment, une bourrasque pénétra dans la chambre et Yué apparut dans toute sa majesté.

\- Yué !

\- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir mandé, maîtresse des cartes ? Fit Yué, d'une voix interrogative.

\- Je…j'avoue que je n'y avais pas pensé…. toutes mes pensées sont tournées vers Shaolan. Comment as-tu su …

\- C'est moi qui lui demandé de venir. Nous ne serons pas trop des deux protecteurs, répondit Kéro.

\- Tu as bien fait, Kerberos, fit Eriol, approuvant sans réserve. Et maintenant nous y allons.

Sakura fit apparaître son sceptre puis lança une carte :

\- Fly !

Les ailes apparurent sur le sceptre, permettant à Eriol d'en profiter lui aussi. Ils s'envolèrent alors, accompagnés par les pensées de leurs amis restés à terre…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Face à la vieille usine désaffectée, ils se rendirent compte qu'effectivement, sans investigation poussée, rien ne transparaissait. Eriol se concentra et réussit à faire apparaître une brèche suffisante pour les laisser passer dans le kekkai. Il espérait que leurs ennemis ne s'en rendraient pas compte tout de suite. Kerberos et Yué sont restés à l'arrière, pour éviter d'attirer l'attention sur eux.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment, guidés par l'aura de Shaolan qu'ils arrivaient à percevoir maintenant. Même emprisonnée dans son sort, elle émettait une légère onde magique. Ils ne rencontrèrent personne :

\- Ils sont vraiment sûrs de leur force… murmura Eriol.

\- Oui…j'ai pensé la même chose, fit Sakura en hochant la tête.

Ils arrivèrent sans difficulté devant la petite cellule où la présence de Shaolan était la plus forte. Ils entendaient des voix à proximité, mais elles semblaient juste converser normalement, sans se douter que leur prisonnier allait s'échapper. Eriol émit une incantation pour que la porte s'ouvre, et ils purent rentrer dans la pièce sombre. Au fond, une silhouette avachie, qui ne broncha pas à leur entrée. Le cœur de Sakura se serra, alors qu'ils s'approchèrent. Elle fut soulagée de voir que les yeux de Shaolan étaient ouverts et qu'ils la fixaient avec soulagement et bonheur.

\- Shaolan… je suis si heureuse…

Le moment n'était pas aux effusions et ils le savaient. Eriol se plaça devant son cousin, puis commença à invoquer sa magie pour mettre fin au sort qui l'emprisonnait. Shaolan se sentit soulagé d'un grand poids, l'étau qui l'enserrait avait disparu. Sakura put ouvrir les anneaux qui lui enserraient les poignets et enfin, ils se permirent une légère étreinte, tout à leur joie de s'être retrouvés. Shaolan respira enfin l'odeur de sa douce, qui lui avait tant manqué. La jeune fille se sentait enfin rassurée, de l'avoir à ses côtés. Elle se promit de ne plus le quitter des yeux désormais.

Eriol les couvait d'un doux sourire puis reprit la parole :

\- Shaolan je suis aussi très heureux de te retrouver moi aussi. Nous allons avoir besoin de toutes nos forces pour ressortir.

Les amoureux se retournèrent vers Eriol, qui continua :

\- La sorcière Hayda ne sera pas longue avant de s'apercevoir que nous l'avons court-circuité. Comment va ta blessure ?

\- ça va, je ne la sens quasiment plus, affirma Shaolan, d'une voix posée et ferme.

\- Je sens que tu n'es pas complètement rétabli, essayes de te ménager quand même, même si cela ne sera pas facile.

\- Peut-être arriverons-nous à sortir sans encombre ? Suggéra Sakura, confiante.

\- Je l'espère…

Ils reprirent le même chemin qu'à l'aller, toujours aussi vide de gardes. Shaolan et Eriol laissèrent Sakura prendre un peu d'avance et Shaolan murmura :

\- Eriol, elle n'a pas encore développé tout son potentiel, tu dois le savoir…

\- Je m'en étais rendu compte, Shaolan…

\- Je n'ai pas dû être assez efficace lors des mes entraînements, se désola le jeune chinois.

\- Ne crois pas cela, cousin. Seule de sa propre volonté jaillira la lumière… Tu ne pourras rien y faire…

Alors qu'ils ressortaient de l'usine, toujours sur leur garde, Sakura vit un éclair lumineux arriver sur sa gauche et elle eut juste le temps de se jeter à terre avec les autres pour l'éviter.

\- Comment osez-vous, petits vermiceaux ! De quel droit m'enlevez-vous mon otage ! Rugit une voix au-dessus d'eux.

Ils fixèrent la silhouette flottant dans les airs, et reconnurent l'agresseur de Shaolan, malgré une tenue sensiblement différente. Elle avait revêtu une immense robe noire, parsemée de perles brillantes rouges. Ses manches partaient en s'évasant, rappelant les tenues médiévales. Ses ongles finissaient en des griffes acérées. Ses cheveux tombaient sur ses pieds, aussi noirs que sa robe. Seule son visage, d'une pâleur mortelle contrastait avec la noirceur de ses habits. Elle aurait été belle, si un vilain rictus ne lui déformait pas le visage. Son aura maléfique étouffait nos amis, tant il était imposant.

\- Tu es donc bien la sorcière Hayda, dit Eriol.

\- Et toi, tu es le sorcier Clow ! Ne crois pas m'impressionner !

\- Non, je ne suis qu'Eriol, Clow Lead est mort depuis longtemps, sourit Eriol, d'une voix très calme.

\- Je le sais très bien ! Cracha t'elle, vexée de l'attitude décontractée de ses ennemis. Que crois-tu faire en t'alliant avec ces misérables magiciens de seconde zone ?

Shaolan fronça les sourcils : elle avait si peur de lui qu'elle avait préféré anéantir toutes ses ressources magiques. Quant à Sakura, il valait mieux pour elle qu'elle ne la sous-estime pas. Il allait répondre mais Eriol l'en empêcha :

\- Je sais que tu es intelligente et ce genre de manœuvre déstabilisante ne fonctionnera pas sur eux. Laisse-nous passer, et nous en resterons là.

La sorcière ricana :

\- Crois-tu, toi aussi, que je vais me laisser impressionner ? Il n'est pas question de laisser le fils de la maison LI s'échapper ! Tu le laisses et je peux réfléchir à vous laisser vous enfuir…

\- Ce n'est même pas négociable, s'écria Sakura, face à la cruauté de la sorcière. Nous ne partirons pas sans lui.

\- L'amour n'aide pas à réfléchir, jeune fille, et il ne te sauvera jamais la vie ! C'est pourquoi il est important de verrouiller son cœur. Regarde-toi ! Tu risques ta vie pour sauver un homme…

Sa voix transpirait tout le mépris que lui inspirait l'attitude de la maîtresse des cartes.

\- Oui, parce que je crois en la force de l'amour… lui répliqua Sakura. Elle sentit le regard amoureux de Shaolan sur elle et cela lui redonna du courage.

\- Eh bien soit, vous ne me laissez pas le choix !

Une aura bleutée quitta sa main, se dirigeant avec force vers les magiciens. C'est à ce moment-là que Yué se matérialisa, renvoyant l'attaque vers les bâtiments abandonnés. Voyant cela, la sorcière fit apparaitre une nuée de combattants, pour la seconder dans sa tâche. Elle s'était enfermée dans un puissant kekkai, d'où elle multipliait les attaques. Elle était terriblement forte et attaqués de toutes parts, nos amis commençaient à s'épuiser, malgré le concours de Yué et Kerberos.

Eriol observa Sakura. Elle aussi semblait perdue face à la violence et la multiplicité des attaques. Shaolan combattait avec son épée, comme à son habitude, s'efforçant d'oublier la douleur de son abdomen qui tentait de le rappeler à l'ordre. Tous deux savaient que la jeune fille était le réceptacle d'un potentiel magique bien plus élevé, dont elle ignorait tout. Elle pensait avoir atteint sa limite avec les entraînements dispensés par le jeune chinois. Shaolan n'avait pas réussi à libérer sa puissance comme il l'aurait voulu. Il lui manquait certainement quelque chose. Et ç'aurait bien été le moment pour elle de le découvrir.

La sorcière s'amusait. Au fur et à mesure que ces combattants disparaissaient, elle en faisait apparaître d'autres, voulant épuiser ses ennemis de cette façon. A un moment d'inattention, Eriol réussit alors à briser une partie de son kekkai, la fragilisant momentanément. La sorcière riposta, envoyant violemment Eriol au sol. De rage, elle visa Sakura, de son faisceau tranchant. Aux prises avec un soldat de la sorcière, Sakura ne se rendit compte du danger que trop tard. Elle se sentit soudain projetée sur le côté, alors qu'un cri déchirant de douleur résonna à ses oreilles, comme le synonyme d'un désespoir absolu :

\- Shaolan …

Elle regardait, muette d'horreur, le corps s'affaisser sur lui-même, inanimé, alors que le sang s'étalait au sol, en une flaque morbide qui semblait ne pas vouloir s'arrêter.

\- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

Elle se sentit suffoquer, alors qu'un sentiment nouveau apparaissait en elle. Le désespoir d'avoir perdu celui auquel elle tenait plus que tout se mêla à une rage et une force qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant. Elle sentit quelque chose exploser à l'intérieur d'elle-même et sa raison s'envoler.

Eriol fixait la scène, alors qu'il se relevait doucement. Il murmura :

-Serait-ce le moment ?

Puis il vit le corps inerte de son cousin et appela le gardien du sceau :

\- Kerberos, va chercher Shaolan et mets-le à l'abri. Sakura va s'occuper du reste, désormais.

\- Que dites-vous, Clow ?

\- S'il te plait, Kerberos, pas maintenant…

Le gardien sauta d'un bond en direction du jeune chinois, qu'il saisit dans sa gueule, avec le plus de délicatesse possible. Eriol s'était mis à l'abri lui aussi, face à la puissance magique qui se développait chez sa descendante. Kerberos se matérialisa devant lui, et déposa Shaolan à ses pieds, toujours inconscient. Alors qu'il tentait comme il pouvait d'endiguer l'hémorragie, il espérait de tout cœur qu'il n'était pas trop tard.

Sakura n'avait plus conscience de ce qui l'entourait, hormis une chose : elle devait éradiquer cette ennemie qui avait osé lui briser le cœur. La sorcière Hayda fixa avec effarement la jeune fille, qui s'était métamorphosée devant elle. Elle vit la baguette de la jeune fille se transformer en un long sceptre, témoignant de sa nouvelle puissance magique, similaire à celui d'Eriol, mais se terminant par une étoile, son étoile. Elle tenta d'empêcher sa transformation mais ses attaques ricochaient contre un kekkai puissant dont Sakura s'était entourée. Une première salve magique émanant de la jeune fille, les yeux toujours fermés, anéantit la totalité des combattants des ténèbres encore debout. Seule resta la sorcière, qui se demandait comment cela pouvait être possible. Tant de puissance dans un corps si jeune… Elle ressentit l'aura de Clow et elle comprit : c'était elle, l'élue…

Elle sut que la prochaine attaque serait pour elle, et se prépara à l'encaisser en reconstituant son kekkai. Sakura le fit disparaître avec une facilité déconcertante, projetant Hayda au sol. Elle ouvrit alors les yeux et dirigea son énergie magique vers la sorcière, les yeux écarquillés, alors qu'elle peinait à se remettre debout. Elle semblait psalmodier des incantations, alors que ses yeux vides ne renvoyaient plus aucun sentiment. Eriol comprit :

\- Kerberos, Yué, concentrez-vous avec moi, la prochaine attaque sera la dernière…

Il se mit debout et planta son sceptre de Clow au sol, refaisant apparaître le cercle magique. Entouré de ses deux anciens gardiens, protégeant de son corps son cher cousin, un dôme apparut, pour contrer l'attaque de Sakura, qui n'avait plus conscience de son entourage. Il espérait juste que l'énergie aura gardé le souvenir des auras de ses proches…

L'attaque magique fut éblouissante, obligeant les personnes présentes à fermer les yeux. Puis, plus rien…

Eriol ouvrit les yeux. Il était toujours debout. Yué et Kerberos rouvrirent leurs ailes, hébétés. Face à eux, rien ne semblait avoir eu lieu. La nuit était revenue, la sorcière et ses soldats avaient disparu. Seule la vieille usine demeurait debout. Seuls témoignages de la férocité des combats, Shaolan reposait, toujours inanimé, aux pieds de son cousin. Sakura, elle, gisait au sol au milieu de la scène, les yeux clos, tenant fermement dans ses mains sa clé magique, redevenue comme avant. Elle semblait dormir, la respiration douce et lente.

Eriol sortit alors son téléphone :

\- Allô ? Je voudrais les secours s'il vous plait…Oui, une agression…

xxxxxxxx

Elle se sentait petit à petit sortir de la torpeur dans laquelle elle était plongée. Elle se sentait bien, en sécurité, au chaud. Les yeux clos, elle n'avait pas envie de les ouvrir, elle voulait rester dans son monde d'oubli, où rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Cette sensation de flotter, dans un univers de coton, était très agréable. Elle était seule mais peu importe. Il ne pourrait rien lui arriver de mal…

Et puis, elle se sentit un peu oppressée… Le coton devenait petit à petit un peu rêche, un peu inconfortable. Elle n'était pas dans son monde, il commençait à la rejeter, à la pousser à partir.

Et cette sensation de vide dans son cœur… Il lui manquait … quoi ? Ou … qui ? Elle avait peur….Elle devait revenir… Absolument.

Et elle ouvrit les yeux…

Xxxxxxxxx

\- Sakura ! Enfin…

Sakura cligna des yeux. La lumière forte de la pièce l'éblouissait. Elle ne reconnaissait pas les lieux. Tout était blanc. Elle était dans un lit, dans une chambre sans doute mais où ? Tournant la tête vers la voix douce qui avait parlé, elle reconnut alors Yukito, qui posait son livre. Il lui adressa alors un grand sourire, dont lui seul avait le secret.

\- Eh bien, Sakura…Tu nous aura fait une belle frayeur…

Le soulagement était perceptible dans sa voix. Il avait réellement eu peur.

\- Où … ? Commença la jeune fille.

Sa bouche était pâteuse, elle ne put continuer mais elle interrogea Yukito du regard.

\- Tu es à l'hôpital, Sakura. Tu tardais à reprendre connaissance… Toya t'a veillé longtemps mais il a dû partir travailler, car ce soir, il avait une conférence. Nous avons prévenu Fujitaka, il est revenu tout de suite de son voyage. Il est mort d'inquiétude, mais nous avons réussi à le décider à accompagner Toya. Je vais les prévenir tous les deux que tu es enfin réveillée…

\- Enfin… ?

\- Cela fait 5 jours que tu « dors », et que les médecins ne comprennent pas d'où vient cet excès de fatigue… Mais entre nous, j'imagine que tout cela a eu un rapport avec la disparition de Shaolan, n'est-ce pas ?

A ces mots, Sakura sentit son cœur la serra douloureusement et elle tenta brusquement de se lever… Chancelante, elle ne dut son salut qu'à son ami qui la retint.

\- Sakura, tu viens de te réveiller ! Sois raisonnable…

\- Non ! Hurla t'elle.

Yukito la fixa, surpris de ce brusque accès de colère.

\- Sha…Shao…Shaolan…. Où… Où est-il ?

Son désespoir était perceptible. Yukito comprit alors d'où venait le changement de comportement de la jeune fille :

\- Sakura, calme-toi…Penses déjà à te rétablir… Shaolan a été amené avec toi. Son état est stable pour le moment. Sa mère veille sur lui.

Sakura nota que la voix de Yukito s'était légèrement assombrie et qu'il omettait délibérément quelque chose.

\- Je veux le voir.

\- Il est en soins intensifs, cela va être compliqué.

\- Je veux le voir.

Yukito fouilla dans ses poches et sortit une feuille froissée. Sakura reconnut l'écriture d'Eriol.

\- Eriol a laissé ça pour toi. Il n'a pas pu rester plus longtemps, à son grand regret. La veux-tu maintenant ?

Sakura hocha la tête et tendit la main vers la feuille. La missive était courte mais typique du jeune anglais :

 _« Sakura,_

 _A l'heure où tu liras ses mots, je serais déjà retourné auprès des miens, que je ne pouvais laisser seuls plus longtemps. Et je sais que tu le comprendras aisément._

 _Ton réveil sera un peu tardif mais sois sans inquiétude, car utiliser une telle énergie magique pour la première fois, cela épuise. Tu apprendras à l'utiliser, comme tu l'as déjà fait par le passé._

 _Va rejoindre Shaolan, mon cher cousin aura besoin de toi, encore une fois, une dernière fois. Mais n'oublie pas, avec toi, tout ira bien, Sakura._

 _Je t'embrasse,_

 _Eriol. »_

Sakura posa la lettre. Elle regarda Yukito, qui avait vu les changements d'expression de la jeune fille. Elle abordait précisément un air déterminé. Il sut alors qu'il ne pourrait pas lui tenir tête longtemps. La petite fille avait bien grandi.

\- Amène-moi auprès de Shaolan, s'il te plait. Il a besoin de moi.

Il hocha la tête. Il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose. Toya le tuera certainement mais sa sœur n'avait plus 10 ans, elle savait ce qu'elle faisait maintenant. Et il comprenait surtout. Il s'agirait de Toya, il ferait la même chose… Il se leva et alla chercher un fauteuil roulant dans le couloir. Sakura accepta de s'installer dedans, s'il le fallait pour accomplir son objectif.

Il était relativement tard, l'équipe de nuit avait pris la relève, d'où des couloirs assez vides. Yukito put sortir sans être interpellé et amener Sakura à bon port. Il s'inquiéta de sa réaction lorsqu'elle verrait Shaolan mais il ne voulait pas l'attrister. Lui non plus ne s'était pas réveillé. Son état était critique à l'arrivée des secours, l'hémorragie trop importante l'avait considérablement affaibli. Les médecins, très pessimistes, avaient réussi à le stabiliser mais il restait dans le coma, sans donner aucun signe de réveil depuis 5 jours. Yélan, sa mère, n'avait pas quitté son chevet, demandant des nouvelles de la jeune fille par l'intermédiaire des infirmières. Il ne fut donc pas surpris de la retrouver, comme d'habitude, sur son fauteuil, à lire encore un nouveau livre.

\- Madame Li…

Elle leva les yeux, d'où un éclat de joie étincelait :

\- Sakura, j'avais senti ton réveil… Bon retour parmi nous.

Elle se leva pour étreindre la jeune fille. Elle fit passer toute sa joie mais aussi toute sa tristesse de mère dans la force de son étreinte, que Sakura lui rendit.

\- Comment va Shaolan ?

Elle regarda son amour, l'homme de sa vie, celui pour qui elle aurait tout donné, étendu sur ce lit, aussi blanc que son visage cireux. Il avait risqué sa vie pour sauver la sienne, et aujourd'hui, elle risquait de le perdre. Seules ces machines le retenaient en ce monde. Elle avait envie de crier, devant cette injustice, lui, un garçon au cœur le plus pur qui soit…

\- Ces idiots de médecins ne veulent même pas se prononcer, fit Yélan, dont la voix transpirait le mépris que lui inspiraient les blouses blanches. Mais je sais très bien qu'ils pensent tous que mon fils va mourir. Je le vois dans cette pseudo-pitié dans leurs yeux.

Yélan avait les yeux qui lançaient des éclairs à cette évocation. Puis elle regarda la jeune fille, et ses yeux s'adoucirent :

\- Mais ils ne savent pas qui il est, et qui tu es. Mon fils est un LI.

Cette phrase résuma simplement la pensée de cette mère. Il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Sakura s'installa à côté du lit, dans le fauteuil que Yélan lui laissa volontiers.

\- J'avoue que je commence à fatiguer. Dormir dans un vrai lit me fera le plus grand bien, reprit la grande dame, avec une voix fatiguée. Pour être utile à mon fils, je dois me reposer. Et maintenant que tu es là, je peux dormir tranquille. Rien ne lui arrivera.

Sakura était gênée par l'espoir qu'elle sentait transpirer dans la voix de Yélan Li. Elle lui accordait visiblement une très grande confiance. Trop ? Elle n'avait que peu côtoyé la mère de Shaolan, très prise par son empire familial, et qui était venue si peu au Japon. Cependant, Sakura savait que malgré sa puissance magique limitée, Yélan était aussi d'une très grande sagesse et « sentait » les choses. Shaolan la respectait et l'aimait profondément.

Yélan quitta la chambre, après s'être assurée que Sakura ne manquerait de rien. Yukito resta debout, au milieu de la chambre, ne sachant que faire.

\- Yukito, tu peux rentrer, toi aussi tu es fatigué.

Elle s'attira un haussement de sourcil.

\- Je vais bien. Vraiment. J'avais juste besoin…de récupérer. Je n'ai pas été blessée. Et je me sens vraiment reposée. Je vais rester veiller sur Shaolan.

\- Si je fais ça, ton grand frère ne voudra plus me voir… Fit Yukito, d'un ton légèrement moqueur.

\- Je lui expliquerai…

\- Je vais les appeler, je vais leur dire que tu es réveillée, cela va les rassurer. Mais ils vont sûrement venir.

\- Je serais heureuse de les voir.

Sakura lui adressa alors son premier vrai sourire depuis son réveil. Elle le savait : elle était très bien entourée, il ne lui arriverait rien de mal.

\- Yukito, je te remercie. Tu es restée pour me veiller alors que tu avais sûrement autre chose à faire.

\- Tu es comme ma petite sœur Sakura, c'est normal. Veux-tu que j'appelle Tomoyo ? Elle était morte d'inquiétude, elle aussi.

\- Je vais le faire. Je serais contente de lui parler.

\- Elle t'a laissé ça.

Yukito lui tendit un objet rose. Un téléphone portable. Celui de la Daidoji Corporation, qui lui avait maintes fois servi dans leur chasse aux cartes. Le clin d'œil était amusant. Tomoyo était décidément pleine de ressources.

\- Merci.

\- Je reviens tout à l'heure, d'accord ?

\- Oui…

Yukito sortit et ferma doucement la porte. Sakura appela son amie mais tomba sur le répondeur. Elle laissa un message pour la rassurer. Elle se retourna alors vers son cher Shaolan. Les yeux clos, on aurait dit qu'il dormait. Le drap qui le recouvrait cachait l'immense bandage sur son ventre. Son visage semblait en paix. La jeune fille lui prit la main et, certaine d'être seule, elle se laissa aller à ses larmes.

Au bout de 5 mn, elle se sécha le visage. Il n'était pas question de flancher.

\- Shaolan, je suis là, maintenant. Je vais bien, d'accord ? Alors, tu dois revenir. Pour moi. Pour nous. Je…je suis incapable de vivre sans toi.

Elle posa sa tête sur le lit, pour sentir sa respiration, si faible. Elle voulait lui transmettre sa force, lui prouver à travers ses songes, qu'elle était bel et bien là. Ayant sans doute présumée de ses forces, elle s'endormit alors.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Yukito rentra dans la chambre, accompagné de Toya et de Fujitaka. Dès son appel, ils avaient accouru à l'hôpital. Il les avaient accueilli à l'entrée et leur avait expliqué ce qui s'était passé. Il sentit que Toya bouillait, il aurait voulu aller chercher sa sœur tout de suite et la recoucher de force. Mais son père le força à se calmer et leur proposa, avec son calme habituel, de prendre un café d'abord puisque sa fille ne risquait plus rien. Ils montèrent ensuite à l'étage et Yukito les guida vers la chambre.

Sakura dormait, la tête sur le lit et la main dans celle du jeune garçon. Fujitaka ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à ce tableau si adorable. Il espérait sincèrement que le jeune homme se remette car il savait que sa fille avait trouvé celui que son cœur avait choisi. Toya lui, s'agaçait. Que faisait-elle donc ici ? Etait-elle si inconsciente ?

-Je vais aller la recoucher, affirma le grand brun.

\- Si tu fais ça, ta sœur t'en voudra toute sa vie, avertit Yukito.

\- Elle ne se rend pas compte de son attitude puérile, elle me dira merci au contraire.

Il commença à avancer dans la pièce.

\- Toya…l'interrompit son père. Tu es une personne admirable et Sakura t'aime du fond du cœur, n'en doutes jamais. Mais ne crois-tu pas que ton attitude ne répond plus à ce qu'elle attend de toi ?

Toya resta interdit. Il savait que parfois il dépassait les bornes mais là, c'était pour son bien, sa santé. Rien à voir avec l'autre morveux…

\- Papa, tu ne peux pas dire ça. Elle vient de passer 5 jours dans le coma.

-Et là, elle dort, aux côtés de celui qu'elle aime…

\- Qu'elle aime ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? A son âge, on ne sait pas ce qu'est le véritable amour.

\- Pourquoi ton cœur est-il si fermé quand il s'agit de ta sœur ? Reprit son père, sans hausser le ton.

Leur discussion réveilla la jeune fille. Elle cligna des yeux et fixa les nouveaux arrivants :

\- Papa, Toya…

\- Ma petite fleur de cerisier, je suis très heureux de te revoir parmi nous. Tu m'as fait très peur, tu sais ? Répondit Fujitaka, en enlaçant sa fille qui n'avait pas bougé.

\- Oui, je sais Papa. Je suis désolée… Mais je vais bien, je vous le promets, Tout ira bien, maintenant.

\- Oui, on est d'accord ! Reprit Toya. C'est pour ça que tu vas retourner dans ton lit, ce soir et que nous te ramènerons à la maison, demain matin.

Son ton était sans appel et il se dirigea droit vers sa sœur, dont il s'empara du bras.

\- Toya, non ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça. Je dois…je dois rester ici, se défendit la jeune fille, un peu perdue face à l'attitude si dur de son frère.

\- Ca suffit, tu viens avec moi !

\- Toya, ce n'est pas le lieu…tenta son père.

\- Non, non, laisses-moi ! Je ne dois pas….je ne dois pas lâcher sa main !

Toya tira sa sœur, qui, encore faible, se sentit basculer en arrière. La main de Shaolan quitta la sienne, et elle sentit le froid cruel du contact rompu. L'électrocardiogramme du jeune garçon, jusqu'ici d'un calme plat, se mit à s'affoler d'un coup, interrompant le geste de Toya, surpris. Sakura reprit alors sa place, et s'empressa de reprendre la main délaissée. La machine s'arrêta de biper instantanément.

\- Toya, tu ne me refais plus jamais ça… Fit la jeune fille, transperçant du regard son frère.

Le bruit attira deux infirmières de nuit, qui entrèrent dans la chambre :

\- Mais que faites-vous là ? Il est interdit à autant de personnes de rester dans cette chambre !

\- Nous sommes désolés, nous voulions….commença Toya.

\- Nous allions partir, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je voulais juste m'assurer que ma fille ne manquait de rien, l'interrompit son père.

Charmées par la voix enjôleuse de ce charmant monsieur, elles regardèrent la jeune fille :

\- Vous êtes la personne qui est arrivée en même temps que ce jeune garçon ? Reconnut une infirmière.

\- Oui…

\- Vous devriez retourner vous reposer, vous n'étiez pas non plus en pleine forme, suggéra l'autre infirmière.

Yukito donna un coup de coude à Toya, lui coupant le souffle et dit :

\- La mère de Shaolan lui a demandé de prendre la relève expressément, pour qu'elle puisse aller se reposer. Sakura nous a assuré qu'elle se sentait très bien maintenant. Nous allions la laisser.

Les deux infirmières semblèrent réfléchir puis haussèrent les épaules.

\- Nous sommes de permanence cette nuit. Si vous avez besoin, n'hésitez pas à sonner.

Elles sortirent alors. Yukito prit Toya par le bras et le poussa vers la sortie. Fujitaka embrassa sa fille et l'enlaça :

\- Surtout, n'en fais pas trop, d'accord ?

\- Je sais Papa, mais je ne peux pas le laisser…

\- J'ai vu… Et je sens qu'il a besoin de toi. Je reviendrais demain matin, d'accord ?

La jeune fille hocha la tête puis se rembrunit. Devinant quelle mauvaise pensée l'envahissait, son père reprit :

\- Je vais expliquer à Toya où sont ses limites de frère. Il comprendra, mais ne lui en veux pas. Il n'arrive pas à voir que tu as grandi. Il protège toujours sa petite sœur.

\- ll n'aime pas Shaolan…

\- Non, c'est faux. Il n'aime pas ce qu'il représente, c'est tout…

xxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura avait veillé Shaolan toute la nuit. Un rai de lumière la réveilla alors qu'elle s'était de nouveau assoupie. Elle se sentait de nouveau encore fatiguée, mais elle savait que c'était parce que le jeune garçon drainait son énergie. Elle sentit un spasme dans sa main, et elle s'éveilla alors parfaitement. Relevant la tête, elle vit la main de son compagnon tenter de serrer la sienne. Emue, elle laissa alors couler quelques larmes, alors qu'elle répondait doucement à son étreinte.

\- Sa… ku…ra.

\- Oui, je suis là…mon amour.

Shaolan se sentait émerger d'un très long sommeil sans rêves. Endolori, courbaturé, il savait qu'il était dans un lieu qui ne lui était pas familier. Il mit du temps à reconstituer le puzzle des derniers événements puis il revit sa dernière scène. Mon Dieu, Sakura ! Où était-elle ?

\- Sa…ku…ra.

\- Oui, je suis là…mon amour.

Il se sentit soulagé. Elle était à ses côtés, et allait visiblement bien. Il n'arrivait pas encore à ouvrir les yeux, ses paupières lui refusaient de voir le jour, mais il serra cette main chaude et douce qu'il savait lui appartenir en signe de conscience. Il essaya de faire le point de ce qu'il ressentait, mais fut étonné de voir qu'aucune douleur ne se manifestait, à part le sentiment inconfortable d'être resté dans la même position pendant une durée indéterminée.

\- Shaolan, je suis si heureuse…

Il sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue et sentit ses cheveux lui caresser le front. Sakura avait posé sa tête contre lui et pleurait. Il voulait tellement la rassurer.

\- Je…vais … bien.

\- Non, ça c'est un mensonge. S'amusa la jeune fille. Mais maintenant, je le sais. Tout ira bien.

\- Où ….sommes…nous ?

\- A l'hôpital. Tu te rappelles ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Oui…

\- Cela fait 6 jours que tu es resté endormi. Je suis désolée d'avoir tant tardé à venir…

\- Non…non…tu es là…maintenant.

Il sentit que ses yeux acceptaient enfin de s'ouvrir. Un épais brouillard le perturba un instant, avant qu'il ne se dissipe dans un flou artistique, d'où il distingua le visage de sa bien aimée. Elle lui souriait tendrement.

\- Je vois tes yeux…

\- Je te vois, toi.

Ils entendirent alors un léger brouhaha dans le couloir, d'où ressortait une voix familière.

\- Puisque je vous dis que mon fils est réveillé, je vais le voir, je suis sa mère !

\- Mais Madame LI, ce n'est pas l'heure des visites ! S'offusqua une infirmière. Et puis, je n'ai pas de meilleure nouvelle à vous annoncer pour le ….

\- Vous, sans doute pas, non ! Mais sa fiancée, certainement ! Laissez-moi passer ou je réveille l'hôpital en entier.

Rouge de confusion, Sakura se risqua un rictus : fiancée ? Quelle drôle d'idée.

\- Ta maman est très forte, elle a déjà ressenti ton éveil.

\- Elle est…

La porte s'ouvrit, interrompant le jeune couple. Yélan Li se dirigea tout sourire vers le lit de son fils qu'elle étreignit de toutes ses forces, heureuse d'avoir retrouvé sa progéniture saine et sauve. Elle sentit les yeux interrogateurs et surpris des infirmières qui l'avaient suivi et qui virent que la mère avait eu raison. Il était réveillé.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

A la surprise de l'équipe médicale, Shaolan se rétablit ensuite très vite. De sa grave blessure au ventre ne persistait qu'une ligne blanche cicatricielle qui restera en souvenir de ce jour difficile. La rapidité à laquelle elle s'était refermée faisait encore l'objet de spéculations à l'hôpital. Il put ressortir une semaine après, sur ses deux pieds et entouré de ses amis.

Yélan repartit alors dans son pays, ruminant la vengeance qu'elle adresserait au clan Long en représailles de ce qu'ils avaient osé faire. Elle ne se laisserait plus dominer ni intimider chez elle, alors qu'ils s'étaient montrés coupables du pire des crimes à ses yeux.

Tomoyo hébergea Shaolan pour quelques jours, le temps qu'il soit certain que de le laisser seul ne serait pas une erreur. Et enfin…

La jeune fille attendait sous le cerisier, alors que l'automne lui donnait ses couleurs chatoyantes. Vêtue de son uniforme, le cartable à la main, elle l'attendait. Et il arriva, toujours aussi beau. La démarche assurée, le regard ambré d'une douceur incomparable, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Elle ne lui sauta pas dessus, elle attendit patiemment qu'il vienne la voir. Quand il arriva à sa hauteur, il lui dit alors :

\- Ohayo, Sakura.

\- Ohayo, Shaolan.

Il regarda autour de lui, étonné.

\- Toya n'est pas là ?

La jeune fille se rembrunit légèrement puis retrouva le sourire :

\- Non ! Je lui ai fait comprendre que je pouvais désormais me débrouiller seule. Alors, il ne m'accompagnera plus.

\- Tu es sûre de toi ? S'amusa un peu le jeune garçon, malgré ce qu'il avait entraperçu.

\- Parfaitement sûre !

Il lui présenta sa main :

\- Alors on y va ?

\- On y va !

Et ils se dirigèrent vers le lycée, main dans la main, plus amoureux que jamais…

 **FIN (Ou pas ?)**

 _Voici la fin de ma fiction sur Card Captor Sakura. J'espère que la lecture vous a été agréable._

 _Je pensais prolonger un peu car je souhaitais approfondir la partie couple et leur relation particulière. Mais je me suis aperçue que si je le faisais, je repartais sur « quelques » pages de plus et que l'histoire prendrait une tournure quelque peu différente._

 _Quand j'ai tapé mes dernières phrases, j'ai senti que la boucle était bouclée, au moins pour cette partie là._

 _Cependant, il est fort probable que je l'écrive, cette suite. Alors si cela vous dit, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part !_

 _Peut-être à bientôt ?_

 _Tahiri-chan, la seule, l'unique._


End file.
